


Find You

by cadkitten



Category: SCREW (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rui left SCREW behind three days ago, but he still can't let something else go. He pays a visit back to the studio to find something he's lost before it's gone for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> For cherrylng and because of the departure of Rui from SCREW and the music scene entirely.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Breathe Me" by Sia

The wind whipped violently through the streets of Tokyo, the dark clouds hanging low over the city in a fashion that foretold the storm they were in for tonight. Rui hunkered lower into his hoodie, wishing he'd brought his winter coat instead of this flimsy thing with him today. He shifted uncomfortably, his hands pressed into the pockets of the thin material, a shiver making its way through his body as he waited just outside the studio.

One might ask why he wasn't inside, why he wasn't waiting in the lobby or in their actual studio itself. But he knew he wasn't quite as welcome in there as he'd once been. He'd broken a lot of dreams and killed a bunch of spirits in his quest for his own dreams. These were all things that left him standing out in the cold, afraid to go inside the building where he'd once been a part of the flock and was now the lone, runaway sheep. 

Another gust of wind hit him, this one actually pushing his frame slightly to the side and he winced, reaching up to yank the strings on his hood a little bit tighter. In that moment, the door banged open to the studio and just the man he'd been waiting for spilled out onto the street. "Holy shit!" Byou offered to the world, quickly zipping up his coat and pulling gloves from the pockets, which he promptly began to put on his fingers. "What is this, snowmanland?"

Rui studied the doorway behind Byou, seeing no one else trying to emerge from the building, and he took a few tentative steps from the wall he'd been lingering against and into the light of the walkway. "Byou," he called as softly as he could over the thrum of the storm.

The vocalist turned and caught sight of him, offering him a sad sort of smile and then a humorless laugh. "What? Couldn't let us go after all?"

Within four steps, Rui was at his side, reaching out and grasping the front of his jacket, pulling him in and pressing his lips hard against Byou's own. He kissed him hard and for all he was worth, releasing Byou only when he knew he'd made his point. He took two steps back and met the other's eyes. "Yeah, that's exactly it. I couldn't let you and I go."

Byou stared at him for a few seconds, shock clear on his face before it finally began to filter away, relief taking its place. "You're freezing. Come on, I brought my car today."

That, in and of itself, was abnormal, Byou not liking to drive. But perhaps the usual route had been too painful today. Rui trailed along after him, getting into the passenger seat of Byou's horrendously lime green car and closing the door. The wind chill being cut off made a world of difference alone and he was better off within seconds of settling behind the steel doors.

Byou slid into the car as well and closed the door on his side, starting the engine so the car could warm up before he turned to stare at Rui. "So... want to elaborate on that?"

Rui studied the dashboard, memories of quick moments caught out here, little things over the years. Never spoken between them, but always something he cherished. Finally, he turned his head to meet Byou's eyes. "I can't give up what we've had on a personal level. I walked away and it's only been three days and I already miss you more than I could have ever imagined."

"Me... or the band?"

Shaking his head, Rui looked toward the building. "I miss it a little... the band as a whole. But not like I miss you. The idea of walking away from you forever turned me sour." He reached across the console without looking, finding and grasping Byou's hand easily. "The things we never talked about... maybe it was because it was already there and we just didn't feel the need to. Maybe it was because we didn't want to label it. But I think we need to now. Even if you turn me away, I need to know what we had was real to more than just me."

"It was..." Byou looked down at their entwined hands and then closed his eyes, "It is."

"Is that acceptance?" Rui's voice was soft, a gentle note wavering in the cool air of the vehicle.

"Yeah. It is." Byou stretched himself across the console and cupped Rui's cheek with one gloved hand, tilting his face just so and kissing him deeply before he let him go. Settling back, he offered the smallest of smiles. "I need you in my life."

Even as Byou pulled away, starting up the heater and pulling away from the curb, Rui knew he'd made the right choice. They'd both move forward in their lives, but they'd do it as one. Together despite circumstance, despite their separate directions. And it was everything he'd ever wanted.

**The End**


End file.
